Project:Chat/Logs/24 April 2017
12:12 tet 12:13 test 12:34 am in conception chat right now - talk to me there if you need me 12:34 .AFK 12:35 zathus is there too if you want to talk to him 12:39 I have confermed that bullet damage increases a bullet's ability to kill other bullets 12:59 lol zathus 01:00 whoops wrong chat 02:13 Shit 02:15 Where's Ursuul 02:18 Damnit Suul 02:38 OH 02:38 hiya 02:38 Hybrid b0rk report has been sent :3 02:38 I’m just about finished the bug templates 02:38 oh good 02:38 very good 02:39 I’m about to add some stuff to the Weekly Update 02:39 about Bug Page 02:39 KK 02:39 actually you could do that 02:39 would save me some time :D 02:39 ._. 02:39 just a suggestion �� 02:39 you don’t have to 02:39 Should I name the WU 02:39 "The wiki app is here" 02:39 Or something like dat? 02:39 Actually I was just talking to SR about that 02:40 oh 02:40 “Mobile App Finally Arrives!” sounds good to me 02:40 but it’s your blog 02:40 Eh, The title will be just -- 02:40 um 02:40 The title will emphasize the arrival of the app 02:41 well yea 02:41 just remember the title can’t be too long 02:41 cuz spacing issues 02:41 Oh yea 02:41 Huh 02:41 "Clickbait works" 02:41 :3 02:42 lul 03:15 aw man 03:16 I ran out peanut butter 03:23 /announce test 03:37 shite 03:37 Urzuul 04:50 hello 05:18 diep.io/#C6D3BB7CBB30E8301CC5 05:21 skye? 05:34 Hi 05:35 TOTMG i'm red 05:36 I am SENDBLUE2GULAG 05:36 where r u 05:36 figures 05:37 going to nest 05:37 are u mg skye 05:38 as always 05:40 wtf some enemy got in front of the spawn and da protectors did nothing 05:40 WTF 05:40 PROTECTORS NEED BETTER FOV 05:40 mg kevin is leader right 05:41 yeah 05:41 go destroyer 05:41 AND KILL HIM 05:41 KEEL HIM NOW 05:41 w8 are u going for glass or melee? 05:41 I am going for ram booster 05:43 Bullet build 05:43 going for factory 05:44 I think high RoF is my specialty 05:44 I am going for sprayer 05:46 ok 05:46 gtg 05:46 fuck 07:04 Hi 07:04 hi 07:04 when did you come? 07:04 Uh 07:04 A few minutes ago 07:04 Oh 07:04 want to play diep.io? 07:05 Sure. 07:05 2 temz :3 07:05 I was just playing that? 07:05 ! 07:05 Did you read my mind? 07:05 Idk lol 07:05 I found out i'm quite good at spike 07:05 here's link 07:06 I'm good at drone classes 07:06 diep.io/#D2F3D101BB3089A0E31B 07:06 Good 07:06 I'll be spike, you be a drone class 07:06 Yes 07:06 blue 07:06 going to nest 07:07 k 07:12 where are you 07:13 I'm overseer now. 07:14 I died 07:14 but i got to spike 07:14 going to nest 07:14 meet me there 07:15 Shit 07:15 I died 07:17 Where you? 07:17 taking fire 07:18 low hp coming back 07:18 lol same 07:18 Regenerating... 07:20 Murdered a low drone speed overlord 07:21 Ah shit 07:21 I got surrounded. 07:21 Ded. 07:21 Time to go for twin then 07:22 yea 07:23 where you? 07:23 base 07:27 I just got a sniper 07:28 ok where you now 07:32 Slime? 07:32 fighting 07:33 big GOD DAMN IT 07:33 big PROTECTORS GOT ME 07:33 (rage) 07:33 Where you 07:33 Ded 07:33 Now? 07:33 You're on your own :( 07:33 Ping is rising 07:33 Why? 07:34 Huh? 07:34 What ping? 07:34 But GG :D 07:34 Latency. 07:34 oh 07:34 Can you see the leader board 07:34 ye 07:34 Ur top 3 07:34 Let's see if i can get no.1 in 10 mins 07:35 3 07:35 2 07:35 1 07:35 Start 07:35 GO 07:35 yay 07:35 no.1 07:36 hello 07:36 GG 07:36 link? 07:36 diep.io/#D2F3D101BB3089A0E31B 07:36 07:36 DAMN 07:37 I gotta go 07:37 Bye 07:37 GL SKYE! 07:37 Ok :) 07:37 See you tomorrow 07:37 Nah 07:37 Or later 07:37 Or whatever 07:37 I'll be back later. 07:37 byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 07:37 I am goin for spike 07:38 Bye man 07:38 I mean slime 07:38 Ok TOTMG 07:38 AAAAAAAAAAA 07:38 WHta? 07:38 FUCKING LAG 07:38 WTF 07:38 Oh where you live? 07:39 what? 07:39 Where do you live 07:39 dude 07:39 Huh/ 07:39 ? 07:39 that is CLASSIFIED 07:39 lol 07:39 in other words 07:39 Oh. 07:39 Well. 07:40 I do not reveal the place where I live online. 07:41 Lag was 3956 07:41 Want to play bloons td 5? 07:41 sure 07:41 tho I am better at mobile btd5 07:41 not so gud at computer version 07:41 in fact computer version sux cuz u can't save past round 50 07:41 it sux 07:42 Oh 07:42 brb 07:42 in 5 mins 07:43 w8 07:43 lets return to diep 07:43 I am not dat laggy anymore 07:43 I think 07:45 Ok you give link I'm eating 1st 07:45 So about 5 mins 07:45 WTF ITS LAGGING AGAIN 07:46 lets do sandbox 07:46 diep.io/#CA86E392BB30304E591056B1 07:48 ok 07:49 . 07:49 I'm there 07:49 Uh 07:49 What? 07:50 I left da server 07:50 Oh 07:51 Now what? 07:52 TOTMG? 09:30 Bye Ozun 01:42 hello 01:42 ? 01:49 aa 01:50 aaa-AAAAAA-jc="red"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! 03:04 a romainian viewer struck my videos again Category:Chat Logs